


F*ck the baker

by Annalise_Makolise



Series: jagginette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alec is also a perv but it's different, Blackmail, Embedded Images, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jagged stone is a perv, Jagginette, Kinda, Marinette is a porn star, Marinette is flushed, Marinette is fucked, Marinette parents are messed up here, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Sex, Pictures, Porn Video, Pornography, Public Nudity, Stripping, Tikki is kinda a little shit, What Was I Thinking?, and she doesn't know what she thinks about being one, fuck the baker, jagged stone wants to fuck her but he can't, marinette is shy, maristone, no actual porn videos included though, not really but tagging to be sure, pornstar Marinette, she's embarrassed, stripper marinette, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalise_Makolise/pseuds/Annalise_Makolise
Summary: When, Marinette’s parents told her that  she was offered a position by Jagged Stone to work for him this was not what she expected.No, really she expected to be his intern/personal designer and not the job she was given.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jagged Stone
Series: jagginette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127996
Kudos: 11





	F*ck the baker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend who is a jagginette shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+who+is+a+jagginette+shipper).



When, Marinette’s parents told her that she was offered a position by Jagged Stone to work for him this was not what she expected.

No, really she expected to be his intern/personal designer and not the job she was given. 

You might be asking what this job is, well you see.... Jagged Stone decided he wanted to do more in his career than just music (surprising, I know right?) and so he decided to open his own channel on pornhub and hire some stars. But he didn’t know who to hire and couldn’t think of anyone until he remembered a girl, the girl who created his glasses and he smiled.

He immediately went to Marinette’s parent to request permission from them so their daughter will work as one of his porn stars. At first Sabine and Tom didn’t know what to do, but then Jagged Stone promised he will give them and Marinette a fair pay and would even promote their bakery in his music videos if they agreed and so they agreed and signed a permission letting Marinette become his porn star.

“I don’t want to do this Tikki” Marinette told Tikki with a sigh. 

“Well, your parents did sign a permission paper so you have to do it and Also, this can be very good for your parents' bakery. ” Remembering her Parents Bakery Marinette sighed again.

You’re right Tikki, It would help my parents' bakery” Marinette pushed a strand of her hair behind. “I’m sorry for being Selfish, Tikki”

“Oh, Marinette you don’t have to apologize to me and also I don’t think you were being selfish! It is perfectly normal to not want to do something like that.” Tikki said given Marinette a hug (Well, if you can call it a hug) “And also you’re Ladybug! I believe in you you can do it! Think of your family the whole time you’re doing it.” 

“You’re right! I am ladybug and I can do anything” Marinette said with a giggle and a little confidence as she wore the tight clothes that was given to her to wear as part of the job. 

When, she was wearing it, she looked at the mirror and was shocked at the resemblance the tight cloth had to her normal/usual outfit and what surprised her even more was how well the Clothes was showing her curves.

“MARINETTE! Come down, we are about to start” Marinette’s dad, Tom shouted from downstairs.

“I’m coming, Pa!” Marinette screamed back. “Well, bye Tikki I have to go now” Marinette said as she waved at the little red with black spot Kwami.

* Marinette goes downstairs *

“If it isn’t my favorite porn star” Jagged Stone said as he saw Marinette approaching “Well, you’re my only porn star but you know what I mean right?” Marinette nodded “Awesome! Rock n roll and you’re looking extra shaggable in those Clothes Marinette!” Jagged Stone put his hand around Marinette’s shoulders as she blushed at the comment he made. 

Once Marinette realized Jagged stone was wearing a “fuck the baker” apron and smirking at her she blushed even more (she didn’t even think it was possible)

“Now it’s time for the real fun to begin, right Tom?” Alec Cataldi, who has come to help Video said to Tom who was wearing a pornhub shirt.

“What do you mean real fun?” Marinette asked still blushing.

“Honey, for this scene you will have to remove the tight clothes and then in the next scene you will put it on again. ” Tom told his daughter. Making Marinette Confused then why was she given the clothes to wear first if this wasn’t the thing for the first scene they were going to shoot.

“Then what am I wearing.?” She questioned. Making Tom looked away in embarrassment, and both Alec & Jagged Stone to smirk.

‘oh oh.. I don’t think I will like the sound of this’ She thought.

“Nothing, you are to wear absolutely nothing for this scene” Jagged Stone said, his right arm still on Marinette’s shoulder.

“WHAT!?!?!” Marinette screamed.

“Calm down bluenette before you burst my ear buds” Alec said, causing Marinette to blush. “It is part of the scene, you will have to strip on camera” He continued.

‘I have to strip on what?’ Marinette thought with horror, she didn’t realize she would actually need to strip/ be naked on camera. 

“Well what are you waiting for Mari?” Jagged stone asked her. 

Marinette sighted as Alec stood in front of her with his camera ready to video. “Nothing” She said as she began to strip herself of her clothes.

“Great!” Alec said checking her out. “Now, you” He pointed at Jagged Stone “Look at her like she is the last slice of pizza that you desperately want to eat.”

“That wouldn’t be too hard” Jagged Stone said with a wide grin as he looked at Marinette. 

“And you” Alec pointed at Marinette “Smile at Jagged Stone” Marinette smiled awkwardly at Jagged Stone.

“Perfect” Alec said “Just perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> Kodus~


End file.
